This application claims the priority of German application 198 09 063.3, filed in Germany on Mar. 4, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a method for controlling opening and closing a folding top of a vehicle, the folding top being openable and closable in a power-operated manner and being placeable in a folding top compartment which can be closed by a power-operated lid.
German Journal ATZ 91 (1989) Page 314, describes a method for controlling a roof of a vehicle to be opened by providing a sequential course for controlling the folding top as well as a lid for the folding top compartment in which the folding top can be deposited. All movement sequences are consequently carried out successively. The sequential control securely avoids collisions of folding top parts.